


A fallen Solider

by TheCosplayNerd



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: #Levi's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosplayNerd/pseuds/TheCosplayNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi died in the final battle with the Titan's, Eren mourns his death and promises something he will keep until his final breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fallen Solider

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me! I had this idea at 11 PM so I just typed it up since I was bored. It made me very sad too, so don't kill me.

I started at the burning pile, tears streaming down my face. He's gone. No, I won't believe it! That is Levi Ackerman! He can't die, he can't . . . . I think, a sob escaped me.

"Captain Levi Ackerman, was a good solidier, a mentor, and a beloved friend by all of us, though he may have put some of us through hell-" I imagined Erwin glanced at me when he said that. "We will always miss him. Forever. Rest in Peace Rivai, knowing that you served your world well, you helped change the tide, and now the human race is free from Titans. Humanity will always remember it's strongest," Erwin said, head bowed. I stepped forwards.

"Levi," I sobbed. "You. You were a good man, a great man, I am privliged to know you, even though you made my life hell, I will miss you. But you will always live on, in our memories, all of ours, it's the least we can do for you in payment for all you've done for us, I will reinstate the Levi Squad, in honor of you, I will follow all your ways, including keeping the castle clean. I promise it. You will not be forgotten." I sat down, right there tears streaming down my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Jean, he looked at me.

"Captain, You were a great man, You've done a lot for all of us, and I can do one thing in return for you. I promise to keep this brat of yours safe, I won't let him do anything too stupid," Jean promised, staring at the fire, I blinked at Jean, he and I could relate the most now, we had both lost someone who could be counted as our best friend. I nodded at Jean.

"Thank you," I whispered, Erwin walked over to me. He held something out.

"Levi, he has no family living. As the last member of the orginal Levi squad, I think he would want you to have this," he handed me Levi's cape and the ripped off emblem from his jacket. I nodded.

"Thank you, Commander," I said, suffering now as much as I had when I lost my mother, yet then I had something to kill in revenge, now, I had nothing. The pain and sadness were almost so great I wanted to scream. Everything faded away, as I sat there through out the entire night, just watching the fire fade, I didn't realize until later that Jean had stayed with me the entire time.

 

_Sound the Bugle now, play it just for me. As the season change, remember how I used to be. Now I can't go on, I can't even start. I've got nothing left, so I must give up the fight. . . . . . I'm a solider, wounded so I must give up the fight. There's nothing more for me, So lead me away, Or leave me lying here._

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I don't own anything, not Attack on Titan, not Sound the Bugle.


End file.
